


Out of Control

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows this is very much Not a Good Thing, but god if Sherlock doesn't make it so very hard to give a fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sycophantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycophantastic/gifts).



"S-sheeerrllnnngh..." John groaned, mouth falling open half-way through. 

Head falling back, he let his eyes flutter shut and obeyed the whispered command to spread his legs further. It was nearly impossible with his trousers pooled at his ankles, but the hot mouth at his throat and the hands mussing his clothing made him try his best. 

He moaned again when two fingers penetrated him, just this side of too much, too much, but Sherlock was sucking a bruise into his shoulder, tugging on a nipple and speech dissolved into keening. 

And then all protests truly fled when Sherlock drew away, pressed his cheek and chest into the ME's desk, and fucked into him with one smooth thrust.


End file.
